Hollywood Life
by TayLovesCheer2012
Summary: What happens when someone from the boys' past comes back to visit them with a big surprise! Better than the summary. KendallxOC Rated M for later chapters.
1. Familiar Faces, Unexpected News

**Familiar Faces, Unexpected News**

Logan and Camille were sitting in the lobby of the Palm Woods just talking about random things when Logan heard his name being called by a familiar voice. He turned around and saw someone he hadn't seen in forever. "Taylor?" He asked in a state of shock.

The young girl, Taylor, was about Logan's age with long, straight blonde hair. She wore a simple floral summer dress, a silver necklace with a heart pennant, and silver high heels.

The girl smiled and opened her arms. "Come give your sister a hug!" She exclaimed and Logan jumped up and ran over to her.

"Oh my God. I haven't seen you in so long. What are you doing here?"

Taylor and Logan pulled away from the hug. "Can't a girl come visit her brother?"

Logan hugged her again. "Ummm, yeah. I wish you would have come sooner!"

"I would have but I was a little held up at home." Taylor explained as she pulled away.

Logan looked at her with a confused, quizzical look. "Held up with what?"

"Lots of things that I will explain later." Taylor danced around the subject just as Camille walked up to the two. "And who is this Logan? A girlfriend?"

He turned over to Camille and shook his head. "Taylor, this is Camille, a friend of mine. Camille, this is Taylor, my twin sister."

Camille looked completely shocked. "Twin sister? I didn't even know you had a sister."

"Loggie? You didn't tell anyone here about your amazing sister?"

"And that would be why."

"Whatever. Anyway, it was nice to meet you Camille. Logan, help me with my stuff up to the apartment please." Taylor demanded as she hugged Camille and grabbed her purse and one of her bags.

Logan said his good-byes to Camille and helped Taylor with her things up to the boys' apartment. When the siblings got inside, Katie walked out of the bathroom asking who was there.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe your favorite 'sister' in the world." Taylor said when she saw Katie rounding the corner of the kitchen.

Katie ran into Taylor's arms, hugging her as hard as possible. "Oh my God. I missed you so much. What have you been doing? Is everything okay at home? Why didn't you come visit us sooner?"

Taylor pulled away from the hug and calmed her down. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'll get to all of that later, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just so glad to see you again. I've been stuck in this place with all these boys." Katie nodded and hugged Taylor again.

Taylor kissed the top of her head and walked over to Logan. "Hey, could you text or call all the guys and see if they could come up here? I have something I need to tell everyone. And where's Mama Knight?"

"Sure and Ms. Knight is in her room. Katie go get her please." Logan asked and started texting the boys.

Katie ran into her mom's room and a couple minutes later, they both walked out. "Taylor, what a nice surprise. We sure have missed seeing your lovely face everyday." Ms. Knight said as she gave Taylor a nice hug.

"I missed you guys, too."

Just then, James and Carlos slammed the door open. "What's the emergency?" James yelled.

Taylor pulled away from the hug. "Oh, nothing."

"Taylor!" The two ran from where the stood and pulled Taylor into a huge hug. "We missed you."

"Can't…breathe."

"Oh, sorry." James and Carlos let go of her quickly.

Taylor laughed. "It's nice to see you guys too."

"Alright I'm here. What do you want?" Kendall lazily walked into the apartment, a look of boredom on his face. A few seconds later he noticed Taylor across the room and froze in place.

Taylor smiled shyly and walked towards him. "Hi Kendall. It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too. What are you doing here?"

Taylor bowed her head down and then looked back up at everyone. "Everyone have a seat. I have something to tell you and it's not going to be easy nor will you like it."

Everyone did as they were told cautiously. They did not like the idea of Taylor having something bad to say. Once they were all seated on the couch, Taylor took a deep breath and began to explain. "Alright. When you guys left Minnesota to come out here, I found something out that I didn't tell anyone except for my mom. Kendall? I am so sorry I kept this from you."

Kendall looked at her very confused. "What? What did you keep from me that was so bad?"

Taylor took another deep breath, willing herself not to cry. "Well, as everyone knows, when you left we broke up 'cause we didn't want to deal with the whole long-distance thing." Kendall nodded his head still confused. Taylor moved on. "About a week later, I called you. I was gonna tell you everything, but you kept going on and on about how great things were going in California and I didn't want to ruin that and-"

"Taylor, what is it?" Kendall asked impatiently as everyone else sat there waiting.

She nodded her head and spit out the words she's been trying to say. "I found out I was pregnant, never told anyone except my mom, and kept the baby. Kendall, we have a son together."

Every single person in the room sat in utter and complete silence, completely shocked looks on their faces.

**A/N: I currently have the next 3 chapters done and I am working on chapter 5. 5 good reviews for the next chapter. Thank you, taylovescheer2012**


	2. Baby Blues

**Baby Blues**

Everyone sat on the couch staring at Taylor, confused beyond belief. Taylor stood there looking at her hands, completely ashamed of herself.

Logan was the first one to speak up. "So, you mean to say that I'm an uncle? I have a nephew?" Taylor just looked at him and nodded her head, so he continued. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell any of us? You know we would have been there for you and helped you with everything."

Taylor looked around at everyone and saw that they were all nodding their heads, except for Kendall, who seemed to be completely zoned out. "That's exactly why I didn't tell you guys. I didn't want to ruin your chances of living your dreams." Logan, James, and Carlos all began to protest, but she interrupted them before they could. "I know it wasn't what you wanted at first, but after those first few days here, when I talked to you guys on the phone, I could tell it was what you wanted now and I couldn't take that away from you."

Logan, James, and Carlos all gave out words of protest until Ms. Knight finally spoke up. "Taylor, I am so disappointed in you. I thought so much more of you. I never thought of you as a liar." Taylor bowed her head down in shame. "And Kendall…" Kendall finally looked up from his trance at his mom. "I know you are way smarter than to have unprotected sex."

"But, mom, we used protection." Kendall argued with his mother.

"He's right, Ms. Knight." Taylor agreed. "I was on birth control and we used a condom. I must have missed a day or two on my pills. The condom broke too, we just didn't realize it. I didn't find out it did until I found out I was even pregnant."

Ms. Knight just shook her head and looked back and forth between the teen parents. "Well, I'm glad you took all the precautions and it's unfortunate that you got pregnant, I just wish you would have told us, Taylor."

"I know, and I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am that I kept it from all of you. Especially you, Kendall." Taylor looked over at Kendall and tried to plead for forgiveness. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but if you could find it in your heart to at least try, it would mean the world to me."

Kendall sat deep in thought for a minute until he finally spoke up. "Why now? Why tell me about all of this now?"

Taylor looked at him and could see the hurt and confusion in his eyes. "Honestly, I don't know. I always knew that I would tell you about him one day. I knew that I wanted you to be in his life, that I wanted him to have a father, but I just never knew when exactly. I thought maybe when he turned one, but that first year just flew by. He recently just said his first words and I realized that one of his first words should have been 'dada'. So, I planned a trip to come out here and tell you as soon as I possibly could."

Kendall just looked at her, his first love, the person he knew he would always have feelings for. He just had so many questions. "What's his name? My son? What does he look like and when's his birthday?"

Taylor gave a slight smile, happy that he was trying, and gave him the answers he wanted. "His name is Keegan and he has dirty blonde hair just like yours. He has your emerald green eyes and my nose. That little smirk of yours that makes me melt? He has that too. And he was born on August 3rd, 2010."

Everyone sat there trying to picture what the little boy looked like when Katie spoke up for the first time. "When do I get to meet my little nephew?" She asked with great excitement.

Taylor smiled at her. "As soon as you want. My mom has him at a hotel just down the street."

"Call her and tell her to come over here. I want to meet my grandbaby. Uh, that makes me feel so old." Ms. Knight told her and walked away to her bedroom to think.

Taylor called her mom and told her to come over. When she hung up the phone, Kendall walked over to her while the others were talking amongst themselves. "I want you to know that I want to be in my son's life, but it will take a while for me to be able to forgive you."

Taylor looked down and nodded her head. "I understand. Just know that if I could, I would go back and I would have told you from the very beginning. I loved you then, I love you now, and I will always love you, no matter what happens."

"I'm not gonna lie. When I walked in here and saw you again for the first time in a couple of years, all those feelings that I had for you back in Minnesota came rushing back. And then you told me about Keegan, and how you've kept this secret all this time, and my heart sank. But that love and those feelings are still there. They may always be there. But right now, I'm finding it hard to forgive you and to accept that love again." Kendall gave Taylor one last, quick look and walked away to sit by Katie to wait for his son to get there.

Logan came up to Taylor and looked at her questioningly. "Wow. That was not the reunion I was expecting to have with my sister."

Taylor looked at him with a sorry look. "I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just wanted what was best for you guys and I thought keeping it a secret would be what was best."

Logan pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear. "I love you, Taylor. Through thick or thin, and I can't wait to meet my nephew."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Logan opened it to reveal his mother and his nephew. "Logan! It's so good to see you again son." Ms. Anderson hugged her son just as Taylor took her own son from her mother's arms.

Taylor walked over to Kendall to introduce him to his son. "Kendall, this is Keegan. Keegan, sweetie, this is your daddy." She looked at Kendall as he put his hand on Keegan's head.

"Can I hold him?" Kendall asked gently.

"Of course." Taylor handed Keegan off to his father, scared that he would be fussy, but relaxed when Keegan smiled sweetly at Kendall.

Everyone watched as Kendall held his son for the first time. They looked at each other as if they had known each other since the second Keegan was born. Soon enough, Keegan was being passed around to everyone in the room as they all admired the adorable baby boy that had been added to their unique family.

About an hour later, when Mama Knight was playing with her grandbaby, Taylor went over to the couch and sat next to Kendall. "He's amazing isn't he?" She asked cautiously.

Kendall turned his head slightly to look at her, then turned back to look at Keegan and his mother. "Yeah, he is. I definitely never saw this coming but now that it has happened, I can honestly say that I wouldn't want it to go back to the way it was yesterday." He turned his head towards Taylor again to see her looking at him with a smile on her face. Kendall smiled back at her and laced his fingers through hers. Taylor, though very surprised by his move, put her head on his shoulder as they turned back to look at their family and friends and their adorable, amazing baby boy.


	3. Old Memories, New Memories

**Old Memories, New Memories**

The next day, Taylor walked into the Palm Woods pushing Keegan in his stroller. She noticed Camille sitting on the couch in the lobby and gave her a little wave and a smile as she made her way to the elevator. Taylor knocked on the door to apartment 2J and waited for someone to answer.

A few seconds later, Kendall opened the door and let the two of them in. "I've been looking forward to this all morning and I could barely sleep last night." He told Taylor as she went to get Keegan out of the stroller.

"Well, I'm glad you want to spend time with him. He's really taking a liking to you." Taylor commented while Kendall took Keegan from her arms and went into the middle of the sitting area. Taylor followed suit bringing along some of the boy's toys. "These are Keegan's favorite toys. He'll play with them all day long."

As soon as Taylor set the toys on the floor, Keegan crawled over to them and started to play. Kendall looked over and smiled at Taylor. It was still so surreal to him that he had a son, that he and Taylor had made a baby.

Meanwhile, Logan was standing in the kitchen area with James, Carlos, and Katie admiring the cute little family. He couldn't help but remember the day he had found out that his sister was dating his best friend.

_It was a Friday afternoon. The boys had just gotten out of hockey practice and were excited to start their weekend. "So, what are you guys doing tonight?" Logan asked the other three._

_James and Carlos got devious grins on their faces just as James nudged Kendall and said, "I don't know what I'm doing but I know Kendall here has a hot date." Carlos started laughing hysterically at the comment, Logan just looked confused, and Kendall got a really scared look on his face._

"_I didn't know you were dating anyone, Kendall." Logan stated._

"_I'm not!" Kendall exclaimed while he gave the other two boys a 'stop!' look._

"_Yes, he is. He just doesn't want to tell you 'cause you'll get mad at him when you find out who she is." Carlos told Logan matter-of-factly._

_Logan just stood there really confused. "Who could you be dating that I would get mad at you about?"_

_Just then, Taylor came strolling up to the guys. "Hey, guys. Ready to go?"_

_Logan looked at his sister, then back to the guys to see Kendall's head down and James and Carlos laughing. Just then, Logan knew what was going on. "No! No, no, no, no, no! You cannot be dating her! My sister? Are you serious?"_

_Taylor froze in her spot. She looked at Kendall, who was looking at her with a really big apology written all over his face. "Who told you?" Taylor asked her brother worriedly._

"_So, it's true. James and Carlos told me…" Logan said as Taylor stared daggers into the two boys who had blown their cover and they both walked away. "But it should have been you two. I can't believe you guys went behind my back. How long has this been going on?"_

_Kendall and Taylor looked at each other before Kendall finally spoke up. "About a month. We were afraid you would disapprove of us dating so we didn't tell you."_

_They couple looked down as Logan ripped them a new one. "A month? You guys have been going behind my back for a month? How could you do that? I am so upset and angry and disappointed right now that I don't even know what to say." They stood there for a minute in silence until Logan began to talk again. "You know what? I do know what to say. Taylor, I am your brother. I will love you no matter what, even if you are dating my best friend. And Kendall, you're my best friend. You should have had the courtesy to come to me before you even asked Taylor out. But the truth is, I've always known that you two were perfect for each other. I was just waiting for you guys to realize it. But right now, I just need some time to think." With that, Logan walked away leaving Taylor and Kendall just standing there shocked._

That was definitely a long and frustrating next few weeks. But, they all made it though it and came out better in the end. Logan smiled at the memory because he knew that his sister and his best friend were meant for each other and they would eventually find their way back to each other.

It had now been a couple of hours since Taylor and Keegan arrived at the apartment. Kendall and Taylor were peacefully spending time with their son when Taylor noticed what time it was. "Oh, crap. It's time for Keegan's nap." Kendall looked sad. He was definitely having a good time with his son. "And you know what? This is the perfect time to teach you how to change a diaper."

"Ewww, really? Can't you just do it?" Kendall said with a look of pure disgust.

Taylor smiled deviously at him. "No, no, no. You need to learn or else you'll never be able to handle him on your own."

"Okay." Kendall said glumly as Taylor got out all the necessary items. She made him do all of the work, much to Kendall's disliking.

After Keegan's diaper was changed, Taylor picked him up and lay down on the couch with him on her chest. "I'm gonna take a nap with him. I barely ever get any sleep during the night, so you know what they say, 'You gotta sleep when the baby sleeps.'"

Kendall just nodded his head at her and watched as they both slowly fell into a deep slumber. He saw how peaceful they both looked and how beautiful Taylor looked clutching their son to her chest. He couldn't help but think back to the night that Keegan was conceived. He remembers it like it was just yesterday.

_It was November 2__nd__. Kendall's 16__th__ birthday and his and Taylor's one year anniversary. They had gone to dinner and a movie and were now on their way to Taylor's house._

"_My mom and Logan aren't home. My mom's at her boyfriend's and Logan's at James's." Taylor said as soon as they stepped into the house. The two made their way over to the living room and sat on the couch._

_Kendall and Taylor made out for about five minutes before Kendall pulled away from the kiss to look at Taylor with his hand on her cheek. "I love you Taylor. And if you're ready for this, then I'm ready." He told her with as much love as he could._

_Taylor smiled at him. "I love you too Kendall. And I am ready because I have you."_

_Kendall picked Taylor up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked up the stairs to her room carrying her, never breaking the kiss. As soon as he got to her room, he laid her gently onto her queen-sized bed and he got on top of her. Kendall slipped Taylor's shirt off, only breaking the kiss for a split-second._

_Taylor unbuttoned Kendall's shirt, pulling it off of him, and threw it, not caring where it landed._

_Before either of them knew it, they were both naked, Kendall on top of Taylor, and he was ready to go in. "Are you sure about this?" Kendall asked Taylor, just for reassurance that it was okay to go ahead._

_Taylor nodded her head and Kendall started to go inside of her. At first all Taylor felt was pain, but Kendall went slow and waited for it to go away. When Taylor gave the go ahead, Kendall moved in and out of her, gaining speed every few seconds. He leaned down and started kissing Taylor's neck without stopping._

_Later…_

_Kendall rolled off of Taylor and lay next to her on the bed. Taylor snuggled close to him and kissed his bare chest. "That was amazing. I love you so much, Kendall."_

_He looked at her and smiled brightly. "I love you too, baby." He gave her a small kiss on the cheek before they fell asleep in each other's arms._

Kendall smiled warmly at the memory and realized that he could never stay mad at Taylor and that he was going to forgive her because they love each other. They love each other and their baby boy.


	4. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings**

A week later, everything was going great for everyone. Taylor and Kendall were getting along great, growing closer and closer again by the minute. The boys were just now getting done with work at the studio for the day when Kendall walked up to Logan. "Hey, do you think you could watch Keegan tomorrow night for Taylor and I? I want to take her out just to give her a night off of having to worry about the baby all the time."

Logan just smiled at his best friend and nodded his head at him. "Sure, buddy. I would love to spend some quality time with my nephew."

"Thanks man. You're probably the only person Taylor would trust with him besides our moms and I'm sure they wouldn't do it." Logan nodded his head agreeing and Kendall went on. "And don't tell Taylor. It's a surprise."

"You got it." Logan said as they walked out of Roque Records and Kendall met up with Taylor and Keegan to go to the Palm Woods Park.

The next day, while Taylor was playing with Keegan in the living room, Kendall walked out of the boys' room all dressed up. Taylor just looked at him weirdly. "Got a hot date or something?" She asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yeah." Kendall replied, but was quick to explain when he saw Taylor's face fall. "With you."

"Wait, what?" She asked, completely confused.

Kendall smiled at her. "You need to relax some. All you do is take care of Keegan. So, I've arranged everything. Logan is gonna watch Keegan for us. There is a nice outfit laid out for you on Katie's bed that she picked out and I am going to take you out."

Taylor looked very weary. "I don't know. I've never left Keegan with anyone besides my mom."

Kendall picked up Keegan and handed him to Logan, who was in the kitchen. He then grabbed Taylor's hands and helped her off the floor. "Everything will be fine. Just relax."

Taylor did as she was told and went into Katie's room to change. When she came out about 30 minutes later, she wore a strapless white dress that had a silver flower on the left side of her waist line. She had on silver heels, silver heart earrings, and her long blonde hair was curled to frame her face.

Kendall jumped off the couch the second she walked out of the bedroom. "Wow. You look amazing." He told her breathlessly.

Taylor blushed and gave a small 'thank you'.

"Ready to go?" He asked her cautiously.

"Sure. Just let me say good-bye to my baby." Taylor walked over to Logan who was holding Keegan and kissed her little man on the cheek. "Bye sweetheart. Be good for Uncle Logan, okay? Mommy loves you." She gave him another kiss and slowly walked away.

Kendall kissed his son on the cheek also. "Bye Keegs. Daddy loves you, too." He then looked up at Logan. "We'll be back in a few hours."

Logan nodded his head at his best friend and sister. Kendall had to pull Taylor out of the door, her staring longingly at her son the whole time.

The two parents got into Kendall's car. Ignoring Taylor's protest, Kendall blindfolded her so that she wouldn't know where they were going. "You do realize that I don't know where anything is in LA, right?" Kendall just ignored her and started to drive away from the Palm Woods.

They drove for about a half hour before Kendall finally parked the car. He went over to the passenger side and helped Taylor out of the car. He led her to wherever they were going and finally stopped about five minutes later. "Alright, you can take the blindfold off now."

"Finally, you know I hate surprises." Taylor exasperated as she took off the blindfold. She instantly froze when she saw what was in front of her though. She was standing on the beach, a romantic dinner for two set on a table that was decorated with rose petals and candles. She looked at Kendall, surprised beyond belief. "I can't believe you did all this. I don't deserve any of it."

Kendall took her hand and made her sit down at the table. "Of course you do, Tay. You are an amazing mom and you deserve a night off to relax." He told her honestly and sat down across from her.

Taylor smiled at him as they started to enjoy a nice meal of steak and potatoes (both of their favorites). They engaged in light conversation throughout the meal, mainly talking about their son. Once they were finished eating, Kendall had something to say.

Kendall grabbed Taylor's hands from across the table and looked into her eyes lovingly. "Taylor, I love you so much. You are such a great mom and you work so hard to make sure Keegan has everything he could ever need."

Taylor started to tear up as she questioned his statement. "Does that mean you forgive me? What I did was horrible."

"Truth is, I forgave you last week. I love you and our son way too much to stay mad at you." He said truthfully.

"I love you too, Kendall." Taylor replied just before Kendall leaned across the table and the two kissed passionately. "What now?" She asked as they pulled away.

"Well, I know that your mom is planning on going back to Minnesota tomorrow, so I want you and Keegan to move in with me at the Palm Woods. I already talked to my mom and we have made arrangements for us to move into the apartment across the hall as soon as possible."

Taylor was caught completely off guard. "Well, I was definitely not expecting that. But, if you really mean that and you're serious about us moving in together, then I would absolutely love to."

"Of course I'm serious. I wouldn't want you and Keegan going back to Minnesota. I want us to be a family. I've already missed out on so much in his life that I don't want to miss out on any more."

Taylor frowned a little bit knowing that it was her fault he had missed on so much. She put a smile back on her face though when she realized she was moving in with the love of her life and they were gonna be a family. "So, we're really doing this? We're moving in together?"

"I guess we are. I talked to your mom and she said that she would send the rest of yours and Keegan's things as soon as she got home. So, we can start moving in tomorrow." Kendall stated happily.

"You just thought of everything didn't you?" Kendall nodded his head and leaned over to kiss her again. The kiss was full of passion and love. The couple could not be any happier and tomorrow they would become a real family.


	5. Onward and Upward

**Onward and Upward**

They next day, everyone was up bright and early to help Kendall and Taylor move into their new apartment across the hall. Kelly and Gustavo showed up at around noon, much to everyone's surprise.

"What's going on around here?" Gustavo asked confused as to why his 'dogs' were moving things.

All four boys looked at each other before Kendall stepped in front of the two. "Come have a seat." He said as he led them into apartment 2J (the old apartment) and they all sat on the couch. Kendall called for Taylor and she joined them.

"Who's this?" Kelly questioned the band.

Logan spoke up first. "This is my twin sister, Taylor."

"You have a sister?" Both Kelly and Gustavo yelled.

"Yes, he does." Kendall explained. "But, she is also my girlfriend from back in Minnesota who recently showed up to share some big news with us."

"And that would be?" Kelly did not like the sound of that.

Sensing that the boys didn't want to tell them, Taylor spoke up. "After they left to come out to LA with you, I found out I was pregnant with Kendall's child, never told any of them, and kept the baby."

Kendall nodded his head at his girlfriend's statement and explained more. "Taylor and I are now back together and we are moving across the hall with our son."

Kelly and Gustavo sat there in silence for a while, Taylor and the boys waiting patiently to be yelled at. Finally, Gustavo had something to say. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? DO YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT THIS COULD DO TO YOUR REPS?" He stopped when he heard a loud crying.

"I'll get him." Taylor said as she stood from the couch and went to get Keegan from his portable play pen in Mama Knight's room where he was sleeping.

"Great job, Gustavo. You woke him up." Kendall said as Taylor came out of the bedroom and handed Keegan over to his father.

Kelly watched Kendall with his new-found son and came up with a great idea. "Actually, Gustavo, this good be good for their reps." Gustavo just gave her a weird look and she went on. "If Kendall and Taylor do a press release about this, they could become advocates against teen pregnancy and for safe sex and all that."

"Hold up!" Taylor stopped everyone's thinking. "As much as teen pregnancy sucks and practicing safe sex is smart, we did use protection. We just happened to be part of the unlucky 1% where the protection didn't work. Even then, I still wouldn't consider myself unlucky 'cause Keegan is the best thing that ever happened to me and I wouldn't trade him for anything."

Gustavo stared at her thoughtfully. "I don't like you. I think you have way too many opinions."

James laughed at that statement and looked over at Carlos. "Ha, I win. Pay up!" Everyone just looked at the two weirdly as Carlos handed James money. James noticed them staring and explained. "I bet Carlos 5 bucks that Gustavo wouldn't like Taylor."

"And how did you know that Gustavo wouldn't like Taylor?" Kelly asked him.

"Because she's more strong-willed than Kendall, more devious than Katie, and just as smart as Logan." James replied.

Gustavo nodded his head. "Dog's got a point. That's a bad combination in my book."

"Really? 'Cause it's a triple threat in mine." Taylor tested him.

Nobody said anything for a few minutes until Kelly finally spoke up. "Tell you what…Taylor and Kendall please think about it and I will try to think of another way we can spin this. In the meantime, we need to keep all of this a secret. Agreed?" Everyone nodded their heads so Kelly grabbed Gustavo and they left the apartment.

Kendall had finally gotten Keegan to calm down so he took him back into his mom's room to put him back to sleep. A couple minutes later, Kendall turned to walk out of the room and noticed Taylor standing in the doorway. "How long have you been there?"

Taylor smiled at him. "Long enough. What was that song you were singing to him?"

"Just this song I've been working on for the band." Kendall replied shyly.

"Well, it was beautiful." Taylor walked closer to Kendall and put her arms around his neck. She pulled him in and gave him a sweet, but passionate, kiss on the lips.

When they pulled away, he put his forehead to hers. "I love you." He told her wholeheartedly.

"I love you too." She gave him another light kiss before they went back out to finish moving their things.

About an hour later, they were putting the finishing touching on Kendall and Taylor's new apartment when Camille strolled down the hall. She noticed that the door to apartment 2J was open and so was the door to the one across the hall. She saw that all the guys, Mrs. Knight, Katie, and Taylor were all in the one across from 2J. "Logan?" She called.

Everyone turned around to look at her. "Hey Camille. What's up?" Logan asked as he walked towards her.

"Nothing, I was just gonna stop by to say 'Hi'. What's going on?"

"Oh, ummm…" Logan stuttered and turned back to look at Taylor and Kendall.

Taylor walked up to them and whispered to Logan. "Do you trust her?"

"Of course." Logan replied back.

"Then you can tell her, but no one else can know."

Logan nodded his head and led a confused Camille into his sister's apartment. They sat on the couch with the other boys and Taylor; Mrs. Knight and Katie haven left the room. The boys and Taylor took the next 10 or so minutes explaining the whole baby and moving thing.

By the time they were done explaining, Camille was completely stunned. "Wow, this is a lot to take in." They all sat there in silence while Camille tried to wrap her head around everything. "Well, where is this little cutie? Can I see him?"

Everyone smiled in relief and Taylor went to get Keegan from Katie at the other apartment. They all spent some time playing with Keegan before Logan, James, Carlos, and Camille left. Taylor and Kendall put Keegan to bed and got into their new bed together.


	6. All Over Again

**All Over Again**

A few weeks later everything is going great. Kendall and Taylor are nicely settled into their apartment with Keegan; the guys and Camille come over to hang out all the time.

Kendall walked in the door after a long day at the studio. He heard music playing and noticed Taylor was dancing while cleaning the apartment. Kendall smiled at her lovingly.

Taylor noticed him a few minutes later and stopped, out of breath and embarrassed. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to remember what an amazing dancer you are." He told her as he walked closer and put his arms around her waist.

Taylor smiled up at him sweetly. "I had almost forgotten how much I loved it myself. I haven't danced in so long."

"What happened? Why did you stop?" Kendall asked curiously.

"I got pregnant, so I had to quit and I never started back up because I spent all my time taking care of Keegan, which I didn't mind because I love him."

Kendall softly kissed Taylor on the lips. "You're an amazing mom, you know that?" Taylor just blushed and looked away with a smile on her face. "Where is the little munchkin anyway?"

"Next door with Katie. We should probably go get him."

Just then, Katie walked in the door holding a fussy Keegan in her hands. "I think he might be hungry or something." Taylor just nodded as she took him from her arms and Katie left the apartment.

Kendall poured Keegan a sippy cup with juice and handed it to Taylor. She set Keegan down and he took his juice into the living room to play with his toys. Kendall and Taylor sat down on the couch to watch their son play as Kendall gave out a tired sigh. "Long day at work?"

"You have no idea. All Gustavo did was argue with me about everything; the album, the tour."

"What about the album and the tour?" She questioned him curiously.

He looked over at his son and then to the love of his life. "Well, the album is supposed to come out in a few weeks and we still need a couple more songs and we are supposed to go on tour about a month after that but I don't wanna leave you and Keegan, not after I just got you."

Taylor smiled at him. "I appreciate that you are thinking of us, that's what I love about you, but we can handle it. We'll still have Katie, Camille, and your mom around."

"I know you're tough, but I don't think I could handle it. I can't be away from my girlfriend and my son for 3 whole months."

"Yeah, but there's not much we can do about that. It's not like we could go on tour with you guys."

"That's it!" Kendall said with a light bulb moment look on his face. "Earlier today, Gustavo was talking about how Griffin and the board wanted to add female dancers to the tour. You can come on tour and dance with us!"

Taylor was completely shocked by his revelation. "As amazing as that sounds, you're forgetting two very important things. One, Gustavo hates me. And two, who's going to watch Keegan if you and I are both on stage?"

"Well, those are easy fixes. One, Gustavo will warm up to you, trust me. And two, we can always bring Katie and/or my mom with us to watch him."

She smiled looked over at her boyfriend and smiled sweetly. "You're not gonna give up on this, are you?"

"Nope!" Kendall said smugly.

"Fine…" Taylor said, giving in, "Bring it up to Gustavo and see what he says."

Kendall jumped up in joy. "Yes! You won't regret this, babe! I love you!" He kissed her softly on the lips and went to go pick up his son. "It looks like mommy still can't resist daddy's charm."

Taylor just shook her head as he handed Keegan over to her and walked towards the door. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I'll be right back I promise." Kendall told her as he walked out the door.

Taylor looked down at her son, who was giggling up at her. "Daddy drives me crazy! But, for some reason, I still love him."

About five minutes later, Kendall walked back into the apartment with Logan, James, Carlos, and Camille right behind him. He went into his and Taylor's bedroom and grabbed his guitar.

Camille sat next to Taylor on the couch, who was holding Keegan. "Do you know what's going on?" She asked her new friend.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Taylor looked over at the boys sitting across from her, Kendall with his guitar, wondering what they were doing.

Kendall finally spoke up to answer the girls' question. "Logan and I have been working on a song for you two and we want you to be the first to hear it." Kendall than began to strum his guitar and the boys started to sing their new song.

_**C:**__ Still got that same look that sets me off_

_Guess there's just something about you_

_I've got these feelings, can't let 'em show_

'_Cause I wouldn't let you go_

_I shouldn't of let you go_

_**K:**__ You asked me for closure before_

_And girl I told it's over, it's over, it's not over_

_So here we go again, yeah_

_**All:**__ It's like I'm falling in love all over again_

_For the first time and I know that it feels right_

_I think I'm falling in love all over again_

_Love at first sight, do you know how I feel?_

_To the left, left, left_

_On the right, right, right_

_To the back, back, back_

_On the side, side, side_

_To the left, left, left_

_On the right, right, right_

_To the back, back, back_

_On the side, side, side tonight_

_**J:**__ I know I try to not face the truth_

_But no one can love me like you do_

_Your love is static it pulls me in_

_Like a song when it first begins_

_I just don't wanna let you in, no_

_**K:**__ You just take me over_

_And you are my controller_

_I told ya, I told ya, I told ya_

_**J:**__ I'm ready to go, yeah_

_**All:**__ It's like I'm falling in love all over again_

_For the first time and I know that it feels right_

_I think I'm falling in love all over again_

_Love at first sight, do you know how I feel?_

_To the left, left, left_

_On the right, right, right_

_To the back, back, back_

_On the side, side, side_

_To the left, left, left_

_On the right, right, right_

_To the back, back, back_

_On the side, side, side tonight_

_**L:**__ Maybe there's something you did that holds me on_

_Maybe there's something that just keeps me from moving on_

_**C:**__ The moment I see ya, know it's gonna be ya_

_**L:**__ I got this figured out_

_**All:**__ It's like I'm falling in love all over again_

_For the first time and I know that it feels right_

_I think I'm falling in love all over again_

_Love at first sight, do you know how I feel?_

_To the left, left, left_

_On the right, right, right_

_To the back, back, back_

_On the side, side, side_

_To the left, left, left_

_On the right, right, right_

_To the back, back, back_

_On the side, side, side tonight_

Taylor walked over to Kendall with their son in her arms and gave him a short, but sweet, passionate kiss. "I love you so much, babe."

Kendall pulled her into a hug and kissed her and his son on their heads. "I love you too…both of you."

Camille walked over to Logan with a confused look on her face. "Does this mean you wanna get back together?"

He softly smiled at her and nodded his head. "But only if you do."

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed as she jumped him and gave him a nice long kiss.

James and Carlos looked completely disgusted. "Alright…enough with the kissing!"

Taylor and Camille smiled mischievously at each other and screamed "Group hug!" just before they grabbed all four boys and Keegan into a big, huge hug.


	7. Truths & Talents

**Truths and Talents**

The next day, Kendall and Taylor were finishing up unpacking all of Taylor's things that her mom had sent from Minnesota. Kendall was looking through a bunch of her old awards and seemingly useless notebooks when he came across a journal that looked promising. He was riffling through it when Taylor walked out of their bedroom.

"Hey babe, have you seen my…" She started to ask him something until she noticed what he was holding. "Give me that!" She exclaimed as she tried to grab for it but he quickly pulled it out of her reach.

Kendall looked at her, very confused. "Are these songs? The dates you have on them go back all the way to right around the time we met. You've been writing songs all these years and you never told me? I didn't know you wanted to be a singer/songwriter."

"Yeah, well, it's not like it's the first time I didn't tell you something. I never told you because I thought you would think it was stupid, and now look at you, living the dream that I always wanted." Taylor explained uncomfortably.

"Babe, calm down. I'm not mad, and I can't even imagine how you felt when we left to become singers, but this is our dream too, you know."

Taylor just looked at him, unpleased. "Now it is. Before your dream was the Minnesota Wild."

Kendall didn't know what to say to that, so he just went back to reading the songs. "What's this one?" He asked as he showed her the one he was talking about and she quickly snatched the journal from him.

"You can't read that one. It's way too personal." Taylor said nervously and anxiously.

Kendall looked at her and could tell she was in a lot of pain just thinking about what that song talks about. "Taylor, why don't you ever talk to me about what happened? I love you and I want to help you move past all of it." He reached out to touch her shoulder, but she quickly moved away from the gesture.

"I can't…I can't talk about it. I refuse to talk to anyone about it, not even Logan who I went through it with. That was the most difficult time in my life and I will never get past it. It's a part of me and who I am." Just as she finished talking, Logan barged through the door.

"What's the emergency? Is everyone okay?"

Taylor quickly looked at Kendall. "I thought I would give Logan a shot at trying to break through those walls."

Logan was completely confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Show him the journal, babe." Kendall told Taylor.

Taylor clung it tightly to her body. "NO!"

"Show. Him. The. Journal." He demanded more forcefully. Taylor, although reluctant, finally handed the journal over to her brother and waited for him to read it.

Logan collapsed onto the couch while reading it, shocked as to what he was seeing. "Is this a song about…?"

"Yes…" Taylor cut him off, not letting him say the words out loud.

Logan looked at her sympathetically. "Talk to me, Taylor! I can't read your mind. I don't know how you feel about all of this."

Taylor looked up at her brother and tears started to stream down her eyes. "What am I supposed to say? That our dad beat on us and our mother? That he lied to us a million times about quitting drinking? That he would hit us so hard that we had to hide our bruises with make-up and turtle necks? That he did all of that even though he said that he loved us? That I still feel like shit about it today even though it's been years since we've last seen him? I'm so scared that I will turn into our father and become a terrible mother to my son."

Kendall pulled her into a hug and wiped the tears streaming down her face. "Baby that will never happen. You are not your father and you are an amazing mom to Keegan."

"Do you think that I don't think about that all the time? I'm afraid that I will never be able to be in a real relationship because I will do everything to ruin them because I'm afraid of what I might do, but I don't let those fears run my life. Taylor, you can't let what happened and what you fear run your life. It was a terrible time for us, but we made it through it and came out better people in the end. I mean, at first, you were completely scared of everything and everyone and you wouldn't let Kendall in no matter how much he tried because you thought you could never trust another man. Now look at you! You have a beautiful baby boy and a man who loves you right by your side. And I will always be here for you no matter what. I love you, Taylor. You're my sister, always have been, always will be." Taylor smiled wholeheartedly at him and pulled away from Kendall to give him a hug.

"I love you so much Logan. Thank you."

"You're welcome and I love you too." Logan gave her slight peck on the cheek as they pulled away from the hug. "So…can we hear that song?"

Taylor looked back and forth between her brother and her boyfriend before finally giving in to their pleading looks. "Fine, but I'm gonna warn you…I may cry."

"That's okay." They said in unison. "We're here if you need us." Kendall added.

She then ran to her room and grabbed Kendall's guitar (hers was still in a box somewhere). She sat down on the couch across from the boys and started to play the song. Both of the guys were extremely surprised by how amazing her voice actually was.

_Four years old, with my back to the door_

_All I could hear was the family war_

_Your selfish hands always expecting more_

_Am I your child or just a charity ward_

_You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest_

_I tried so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh father, please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go_

_Oh father, please father_

_Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter_

_It's been five years since we spoken last_

_And you can't take back what we never had_

_Oohh, I can be manipulated only so many times_

_Before even 'I love you' starts to sound like a lie_

_You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest_

_I tried so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh father, please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go_

_Oh father, please father_

_Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl_

_How could you push me right out of your world_

_Lied to your flesh and your blood_

_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl_

_How could you throw me right out of your world_

_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved_

_Oh father, please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go_

_Oh father, please father_

_Oh father, please father_

_Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter_

_For the love of a daughter_

Once she was finished strumming the last cords, Taylor looked up with tears streaming down her face. Instantly, Kendall and Logan wrapped their arms around her and held her while she cried and even let some tears out of their own eyes.

**A/N: The song was "For the Love of a Daughter" by Demi Lovato. If you haven't heard it, go out and listen to it because it is amazing! I hope you guys have been enjoying my story and I love writing it for you guys. If you have any suggestions on what you think should happen in the story, message me and let me know. I love you guys and stick around for the next chapter!**

**P.S. – I have recently started a new story for Big Time Rush that follows the real life actors and how the new actress (who plays Taylor, Logan's sister and Kendall's baby mama, on the show) adjusts to being on a hit TV series. It will also be a KendallxOC story, but with some CarlosxSammy and LoganxErin stuff. I may even throw in a little bit of JamesxRandomGirls in there (lol)…so be looking for that soon.**


End file.
